memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Athena/Beginnings Part One/Prologue
The year is 2390, and the Federation is on the brink of war with the Wraith and they're goal is to destroy the Federation or force them to surrender, Starfleet is still dealing with the Klingon issues and cleaning up after the Borg incursion... A Federation starship is floating with breaches in the hull and debris floating everywhere around the ship as plasma vents from the port nacelle housing, and the starboard nacelle is broken off the hull of the secondary hull as the camera shows the Bridge of the ship badly damaged with sparks erupting from the celling and coolant venting from the bulkheads and the fans see a Starfleet Marine Corps Major emerging from the debris on the floor and looks around the damaged bridge as she checks her head and then walks over to the tactical console and looks at the read out as it shows the damage to the ship and tactical status then she taps her combadge. This is Major Anastasia Dualla to anyone on any part of the ship alive come in please, I say again this is Major Dualla to anyone who is alive please respond Major Dualla says as she looks around. After a moment of silence she hears a cough. This is Corporal Meyers I'm on deck 6 and there's a lot of damage here Corporal Meyers says over the com. The Major breathes a sigh of relief that she's not the only one alive, as she sits in the pilot chair of a Daedalus class battlecruiser that she's serving on and checks the damage report from the console. So, Corporal Meyers why did you come aboard the Heracles for? Major Dualla says as she looks around. On deck 6 we can see the damage from the attack as the Corporal is with a few survivors from that attack when the hull breached, she looks at the survivors. Well Major I was just looking for something to do with my skills nothing wasn't going good for me back home so I joined the Starfleet Marine Corps, man what a day we've been in battles I can't remember having in recent weeks but I'm not alone I've got at least 56 people with me here we're trapped between a bulkhead that closed during the attack Corporal Meyers says over the com. On the bridge she's looking around at the bridge crew who are all sprawl out on the floor and she looks at the damage reports on the screen "shields down", Weapons are offline, warp, Impulse, and slipstream are offline, main power relays shredded. Well, we've got issues up here we've got no shields, weapons, engines, or main power we're operating on emergency reserves. And from what I can tell their failing we've got less then 10 minutes until they fail Major Dualla says as she looks around. On deck 6 Meyers looks at a console screen and shows that the main power relays have to be bypassed from deck six. I've found away to bypass the damaged relays but when I do the bulkhead will open and air will rush out of the section Corporal Meyers says over the com. The survivors look at her in shock. So, we can't reactivate main power without killing you and everyone on that deck Major Dualla says over the com. Alison looks at the survivors. Yes ma'am Corporal Meyers says over the com. On the bridge Major Dualla isn't happy about it. Damn it I'm not risking 56 people just to get main power back online Major Dualla says as she is on the bridge. Then all of the sudden the 56 people are beamed to the bridge including Meyers who is on the floor knocked out as she hears the voice of Doctor Yuri Markov. I'm starting the sequence now at least you'll survive until help comes along Doctor Markov says over the com. Major Dualla attempts to get a lock on him with the Asgard beaming technology. No doctor don't do it this isn't the way to sacrifice yourself for the crew Major Dualla says as she looks at the bridge. Markov is silence for a second. Major it's all right I'll be fine tell my family I love them Doctor Markov says over the com. They then heard air whoosing out of the section the doctor was in as Major Dualla slumps back in the pilot chair shocked about what happened.